fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, his prophecy and Twice-Blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings might inherit the Power of Three naturally and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. HistoryCategory:Fated Pre-Birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from a warlock, and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda. The same child that Piper saw in the future; the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren line. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market where they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. To read more, please view the Charmed Wikia Throughout Season 1 In Pilot, Appearance Personality As an adult, Wyatt seems to have a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother in the future. Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop and Phoebe's marriage. However, despite his optimistic attitude Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone's threaten the people he cares about, he is also extremely overprotective of his sister Melinda, and hates it when she goes demon hunting with them - for he fears she will be hurt. He tends to be a very kind, caring, and gentle person. Relationships Wyatt and Melinda Melinda is Wyatt's little sister, and he is very protective over her. He often doesn't let her go demon hunting with him and Chris, out of fear of her getting hurt. He tends to not care much about her privacy, and isn't afraid to be blunt with her. But, unlike Chris, he would never, ever, search her room or anything unless he had his reasons to. Wyatt is also one of the main reasons why Melinda hasn't come out about her relationship with Marcus yet, for she know he will be angry at her over it. Category:Next Generation